


Hot werewolves shouldn't be allowed to wear shirts

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, random movie commentary, things that we say and don't realize how they sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one were Isaac, Scott and Stiles hang out for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot werewolves shouldn't be allowed to wear shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors. I'm working my way though the next part as we speak and I'm a little excited to get there.
> 
> Also, there aren't any spoilers for the movies that they watch so if you haven't seen them, it's perfectly safe to read. Though probably funnier of you have seen parts of Skinwalkers. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

And apparently Stiles got his way. Which, wow, was kind of huge. It didn’t often work out in his favor, so you know, he was going to take it. It was a small success but it was still one all the same. Sure, he could be a surly little teenage drama queen and wonder why it didn’t work out in the romance department where lifelong or even new-found crushes came into the mix; but he’d just let sleeping dogs lay.

They wound up watching the werewolf movies because Fight Club was apparently, and probably obviously not okay to watch with someone who’s dad used to beat the crap out of them. When Stiles was explaining his choices, Isaac’s expression hardened and Scott gave his friend what was clearly a ‘what the hell?’ look. What? He didn’t think of _that_ he was just picking good movies. Or good bad movies. Either way, his methods were too busy figuring out themes that it didn’t even occur to him to think about Isaac’s deceased asshole of a father. Which, okay, what the hell, Stiles? 

He was lucky that Isaac didn’t think he did it on purpose because he knew the beta could break his neck without really thinking about it. And Stiles very much liked his neck where it was, thank you very much.

They started out with American Werewolf in London after going through the options and Scott admitted to not having seen any of them. Seriously? How had he not seen this classic? Even before the bite he should have seen it. Stiles was going to have to quiz him on other movies and then gauge the fact if he needed to reconsider their friendship until he rectified it. There were not enough hours in the day to get him back up to speed. What was he doing with those precious hours when he could have and _should_ have been devouring all of the pop culture he could get his hands on? They were teenagers for fuck’s sake. Which, okay, lately he got the pass with being a werewolf and being so disgustingly adorably in love with Allison. But, whatever. Not the point. 

Stiles sat on the end of the couch with Scott in the middle and Isaac on the other end. He tried not to let his leg bounce too much but usually it happened without him really noticing, the one thing that he absolutely tried not to do was talk too much over the movie. That didn’t quite go over too well. If Stiles could control his mouth, he probably would have more friends. But, whatever. He was full of fun facts and awesome babble. No one was a better babbler than him. If there just happened to be an Olympic medal for babbling, he’d win hands down. Best of the best. And if people couldn’t handle that then, well, their loss.

He hushed everyone when the transformation scene came and even though it looks totally cheesy now, Stiles just had to inform them just why it was so awesome and got freaking awards for it. The rest of the movie went by pretty uneventful. Scott and Isaac made comments about how unrealistic some of the werewolf parts were, Stiles countered with various myths and legends from everywhere that could back up parts of it (true or not true, they were based off of something) and there was some occasional quote-age from Stiles. Which was pretty much expected of by Scott, having had watched dozens upon dozens of movies with him over the years, Isaac turned his head to the side and smirked in the resident human’s direction as if he did something amusing. 

“Alright, so what next? Strippers Vs. Zombies, Skinwalkers or Cursed? They all seem to be equally bad but one seems more intentional the other probably didn’t know it was that bad since Wes Craven went for a serious downhill spiral.

"Skinwalkers,” Stiles glances up quickly, pizza bagel held between his index finger and thumb.They were way past lukewarm right now but they would still tasted pretty good. It was like cold pizza, they didn’t really get bad per se, just not _as ___good. Plus, it was all relative, junk food was junk food. And he was a human garbage disposal-- AKA a teenage boy. He had been thrown off by Isaac’s comment. “I don’t know how I feel about watching a movie called Strippers Vs. Werewolves with you two,” The beta lifted his drink to his lips, smirking behind the glass. “No offense.”

Stiles held up his hands, now that they were both free of snacks for the moment while his mouth worked at chewing and swallowing the semi-delicious and probably not all that nutritious bagel bite. Well, okay, it was nutritious-ish. Nutritious-lite. "Hey none taken. Though it's not like it's porn, more cult classic... I think. "

“Besides,” Scott started as he refilled his soda, not making eye contact with either one of them. “That was last weeks theme.”

And that reminded Stiles about the fact that Scott actually had a sense of humor and times like this it was pretty well timed. Especially when there was this way about him that you couldn’t exactly tell if it was the truth or a joke. Moments like this reminded Stiles why Scott was his bestest friend in the whole world. He should be braiding him friendship bracelets or something. Or something in the same vein but more manly.

“Right.” Nodding, he got up to put the movie in before he threw himself back down on the couch beside Scott. “Honestly, I haven’t seen this movie before so, I guess we’re all in the same virginal boat here. You know, so to speak.” Even saying that he wanted to smack his palm to his forehead, already knowing far too much about Scott’s love life and not even wanting to contemplate Isaac’s. He could totally see him and Erica being partners in crime in that way... Except, Erica left with Boyd so... there went his little theory there. Maybe it was a threesome-- NO!! Wait, a love triangle. That was what he meant. The other one was just... yeah, no. He didn’t even want to think about that one.

Skinwalkers proved to be really, completely ridiculous movie. Which obviously meant that it was a good freaking choice. All of the werewolf things were so off the mark but too hilarious to go without comment. Sometimes Stiles wondered if the people writing and making these movies knew just how bad it really was or if they thought it was the best thing ever. He really and truly hoped that it was the former because honestly. If anything he was doing was that bad, well, he hoped he actually knew it.

“Right,” Isaac said slowly during the first real fight scene broke out with the evil werewolves and the good ones who were trying to protect a thirteen year old boy from being mauled or whatever. “So taking off clothing makes you better at shooting."

The comment meant, well Stiles _hoped_ that it meant that he was feeling more comfortable with the hanging out. At least he knew that openly making fun of the movie was pretty much expected. Stiles scoffed, “C’mon, everyone knows that. It’s totally a thing. Extra fabric just weighs you down and throws off your natural aim. Even if you have supernatural abilities and stuff.”

Stiles picked up the bag of chips that had remained unopened and unceremoniously ripped the bag open. After grabbing a handful, he offered the bag to Scott. “And," he continued as the pack of bad ass evilness strolled down an empty street with their guns drawn. “Hot werewolves shouldn’t be allowed to wear shirts. Really. It should be a rule. You’re this hot _and_ you’re a werewolf? Check and check. Shirt off. Pronto."

The werewolves shared a look before shaking their heads imperceptibly. This went unnoticed by Stiles who continued to alternate stuffing chips into his mouth and making commentary. “See? her shirt came undone and now she’s basically wearing a leather bra. He should totally be allowed to take off his shirt.”

Scott let out a choked sort of noise, whipping his head towards Stiles. His giant puppy dog eyes were wide in a state of shock over what was said. He really needed to know less adorable werewolves. Sure, Derek and Erica were of the scary, possibly homicidal looking depending on the day, but Scott and Isaac were definitely of the more adorable variety. They were like puppies.Stiles definitely had to fight the urge to ruffle Scott’s hair sometimes... or hit him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

“What?" His friend finally got out, eyes darting back to the screen before cutting back to Stiles. 

Letting out a huff of annoyance at being slightly distracted from the grandmother who was basically kicking ass at the moment, Stiles turned his attentions toward Scott. “What, What? I’m all for equality. And I’m totally comfortable enough with myself to admit that those two are the hot werewolves of the group. Hot equals nakedness. Right?”

The comments died down for a couple of scenes, Isaac and Scott shifting uncomfortably when the werewolves either chained themselves up or went on with the full moon bloodlust. It certainly brought back a memory of a newly turned Scott who was a bit of a dick come his first full moon. Along with that memory was the fact that Stiles never really considered how many times he actually could have died since crazy Peter Hale gave the so-called ‘gift’ of a bite to his best friend. It had been a little his fault since he was the one who wanted to go out and look for the body in the woods. Guilt thinly wrapped in denial and tied all together in a neat bow of loyalty that would never really go away. They were practically brothers and you didn’t screw with family.

And that was his cue to break up the silence. He didn’t want to think that maybe watching a werewolf movie where said werewolves gave into their darkest natures and actually enjoyed murdering people. It was just a movie. Yep. That was it. No foreshadowing or warnings about what could happen if they took a page out of the Skinwalkers how-to handbook.

“Righhhht,” Stiles drew out the word and shook his head while his arms made a vague gesture at the movie. “The night after a blood bath the two of them are having sex and the other one is just mauling on some poor bar patrons? Some of them are doing this whole thing right, and it's totally not that sketchy hippie dude. Clearly they should just be having sex. Who wouldn't want to have sex with him? Well, either of them.”

“Um, Stiles," the self-proclaimed packless werewolf spoke with a strained voice. “I wouldn't want to have sex with him. He's a guy. She's okay, scary, but pretty. She isn't really my type.”

Scary but pretty? Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little at that before rubbing the back of his neck trying to cover up the fact that he was laughing at Scott. Right, that was totally his type. Allison was scary deadly with her crossbow, plus she was part of the whole mostly evil Argent line of psychos but he’d let him believe what he wanted. mental pat on the back.

Instead of pointing it out, Stiles settled for rolling his eyes and patting his buddy on the back. “Yeah, yeah. She's no Allison. We get it. Moving on.”

All in all, he had to admit that they were having a good time. He had his doubts, that Isaac would throw off their dynamic duo and someone would wind up feeling like a third wheel. But it didn’t seem that way. Maybe it was just all the time they spent together already compiled with the fact that they had saved each other’s lives multiple times; Stiles wasn’t sure. Either way, it was nice. Normal was nice.

And since they were having a good time, it of course meant that he was going to break the one rule he had about today. He couldn’t be blamed. It had been on his mind since last night (or this morning depending on how you looked at it) and it was _bothering_ him. When something bothered him, he had a habit of not letting it go. It was like a cut at the roof of your mouth that would heal if you could just stop tonguing it. And Stiles just happened to have a habit of not doing whats best for him, of not just learning his lesson and stopping. His curiosity would be the end of him.

“So...” Stiles drummed his hand on his thigh, going for nonchalance but hitting antsy on the nose instead. “Have you guys heard from our illustrious alpha?” He turned in his seat, craning his neck to try and get a good look at both of the werewolves. “He's the only one of you guys that didn't text me back and yeah, I get the whole 'ye of little words' enigma happens to be a thing for him... But, c'mon. Even Jackson texted me."

Scott and Isaac shared a look which got Stiles wondering if werewolf telepathy was a thing. And were they really debating not telling him? What the hell? Sure, Derek's well-being could be construed as his own business but they were pretty much well passed that. Countless ass savings meant that they were allowed to know if the other was dying or dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Derek's..." Isaac paused, seeming to have an internal debate about how to say what he wanted to say. He wished he knew Isaac better so he could read him, he's good with a few people but not so much with Isaac. The guy kept a lot of things pinned to his chest and he couldn’t be faulted for it. His life pretty much sucked since birth.

Scott jumped in, feeling valiant or something and coming to Isaac's need. "He'll be fine."

Stiles sat back, eyes bugging out of his head. _He'll be fine_. Be fine. A cold dread settled in the bit of his stomach. So something did go wrong on their little pack thing last night. What if Stiles could have helped prevent it? Put a circle of ash around the warehouse or something. Some research that could have stopped... whatever happened.

"Fine meaning he isn't right now?" Stiles pushed himself off of the couch and walked around to the other side of the coffee table, blocking the TV from view. Putting his hands on his hips, he stood there for a minute, eyes darting between the two werewolves. “What the hell guys? You’re definitely telling me everything right now or I swear to baby Jesus--”

Of course, like all ill-timed things in his entire life, he didn’t get to finish his sentence or get the full story. Because that was the moment that his dad walked through the front door.

The Sheriff paused with his key still in the lock, eyes slowly taking in the scene in his living room before continuing to enter his house. “Stiles, I didn’t know you were having friends over.” Honestly, his dad sounded tired. It must’ve been a long day in the life of fighting crime in Beacon Hills. Saying it like that was his way of letting Stiles know without being rude that his friends weren’t going to stay much longer. He hung his jacket up by the door before nodding, “Scott, Isaac.”

And damn Scott for actually catching on and knowing his dad so damn well. Because he sheepishly stood up and tugged Isaac’s sleeve to have him follow suit. Great. Freaking great. So that meant that he wasn’t going to get his damn explanation. Fantastic. His freaking life sucked sometimes. 

“We should get going, summer school tomorrow," Scott smiled softly in the elder Stilinski’s direction, knowing that using that as a reason to leave would leave no suspicion about them leaving or anything. Stiles called bullshit mentally, knowing Scott would probably go moon over Allison and not go to bed until after one. Jerk.

Stiles let out a sigh and nodded, “We can finish the movie another time. Talk to you guys tomorrow?” He wished he could say ‘for the pack meeting that you guys will be having which I will be attending whether you want me to or not’ but it was totally implied. And just in case it wasn’t, he was totally going to text them after they left.

“Goodbye Mr. Stilinski,” Isaac said with an almost curt nod before turning back to Stiles flashing him a lopsided smile. “Thank you for having us.”

Aw, wasn’t he just the politest little werewolf? Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes at how much of a dork Isaac could be and just ushered them out of the house. As he watched them walk down the pathway, he debated how long after dinner he could leave without alarming his dad. Because one way or another, he was getting information that he so totally deserved, even if he had to go track down the surly sourwolf himself.


End file.
